Electronic devices (also referred to herein generally as information handling devices or simply devices) such as laptops, etc., are often formed as a clamshell in which two parts are connected via a hinge. Other electronic devices are connected in a similar fashion or otherwise have moving parts, e.g., so-called “flip” phones, hybrid devices such as the LENOVO YOGA computing device, and the like.
For such devices, the hinge or hinges (or connection(s) by any other name and considered and described as included in the term hinge as used herein) that connect the two parts and offer rotation or relative movement also act in many instances as a conduit through which wiring is passed. For example, in a clamshell laptop, the hinge is used to feed wiring from the base portion of the device to the display portion, e.g., video data for the display screen. Depending on the nature of the device, the wiring may be complex and handle bi-directional traffic and signals for various types of data transmission.